


One For Luck

by Avaxius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaxius/pseuds/Avaxius
Summary: A drabble in which Harry makes a request and receives a pleasant surprise. H/Hr.
Relationships: Hr/H
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	One For Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I am indeed still active, thank you for asking. Enjoy this little drabble I wrote in my free time. :)

* * *

**~ooOOooOOOooOOoo~**

* * *

The anticipation was palpable.

Everyone was tense and on edge. Harry himself just couldn't seem to stay still; he felt jittery and full of energy.

The reason for their state of unrest was the upcoming Quidditch match. It was the last match of the year, the fabled Gryffindor vs Slytherin showdown, and everyone had turned up to show their support.

The seventh-year let out another shaky sigh, idly tracing the grain of his broomstick's shaft. It was not one of nervousness —well, not entirely — but one of anticipation. Excitement.

Slight wistfulness added itself to the mix of emotions since this match would be Harry's last as a Hogwarts student.

"Nervous, Potter?"

Harry felt some of his tension disappear. "Nah."

When he turned around, he saw a witch leaning against the entrance to Gryffindor's changing room.

The other members of the team were so accustomed to this event occurring that they merely smirked surreptitiously before moving to the other side of the room, talking quietly among themselves.

Honey brown curls spiralled down onto robes highlighted with royal blue and brilliant bronze. Bottomless, dark eyes, sparkling with intelligence, mischief and something else, met his malachite green gaze.

"Oh?" The witch absently twirled a strand of hair between two dainty fingertips, tilting her head curiously. "It's pouring off you in waves. You're nervous, aren't you?"

Harry shook his head, a small smile playing his lips. "Maybe so, maybe no."

"Maybe not, Potter. Did you not learn basic grammar in primary school?" She pushed off the doorjamb, her eyes glittering.

Harry shrugged. "Picked up a few points, here and there, I guess."

"Since it's obvious you need it, if you want I can give you some lessons—"

A sharp, shrill whistle suddenly came from outside. The Gryffindor Quidditch team all straightened.

It was time.

"Sounds like fun," Harry replied, standing up and stretching.

"Maybe you could give me a kiss for luck instead," he continued jokingly, already turning to the door which would take him to the Quidditch Pitch.

However, he was prevented from facing it fully when a feminine hand the front of his Quidditch jersey and he felt Hermione's soft lips against his.

"Bring me the Snitch," she whispered as she released him and stepped back ten seconds later, smirking widely at his shocked expression. "Lessons will start at 7:30 PM, today, in the Room of Requirement."

Hermione backed away further, smiling as Harry tried and failed multiple times to restart his brain. "Uh, sure—okay, um—"

"See you then, Potter. Don't be late."

With a slight flutter of her fingers and a noticeable sway to her hips, Hermione exited the changing room.

A couple of hours later, a gossamer-winged, intricately detailed golden ball leisurely flew figure-eights in the drafty upper reaches of the cathedral-like room. The time had just passed eleven o'clock, but the two figures down below, wrapped up in a tight embrace, showed no sign of tiring from their activities.

The Golden Snitch floated down towards the floor, suspended not currents of air but on the undulating bands of magic. Silently, it deposited itself on a pile of discarded clothes, landing on the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw crests.

The match had been won, and Harry and Hermione had finally come to their senses.

_Finite._

* * *

**~ooOOooOOOooOOoo~**

* * *


End file.
